


MadArcher: Pretty Girls and Broken Lockers

by iWriteGayShite



Category: MadArcher, Once Upon a Time (TV), alice/robin, curiousarcher - Fandom, margot/tilly
Genre: CuriousArcher, F/F, Gay, MadArcher - Freeform, alice/robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteGayShite/pseuds/iWriteGayShite
Summary: High School AU.Alice is the new girl at school who struggles to focus and works at a bakery.Robin is the academic math lover who Co-Captains the girls soccer team and practices Archery.Cute modern hsau romance.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Robin**

 “Here ya go little dudes” Robin muttered while she sprinkled dried flakes of fish food into the small glass tank that sat on the window sill of her bedroom. The two goldfish bobbed their mouths comically as they swam towards the surface of the clear water.

Robin checked the time on her phone before grabbing her school bag from the end of the unkempt bed and ran downstairs, her worn out yellow converse pounding harshly against the steps as she did so.

“Robin could you please stop running on the stairs, you’re like a child” came Kelly’s voice from the kitchen as marched towards the hallway, her expensive pointed shoes clinking against the tiled floor. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, securing an earring in her right ear lobe as she glared at her daughter.

Robin hopped off of the last step and gave her mother a tight toothless smile, ignoring where she stood and walking around her towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a banana and heading back out to the hallway, opening the front door of the house and leaving immediately. She would have liked to have given her mother a kiss on the cheek in farewell, but her mother was already in her car, backing out of their driveway in her swanky white BMW.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and put on her headphones. As she walked to the beat of Volcanic Love by The Aces, her mind wandered to the oncoming history test she had this afternoon while she tried to ignore the wind blowing through the knee holes of her light blue baggy jeans. She stared straight ahead, pushing her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket, the bright red oversized jumper underneath creating a warm climate as she walked the few blocks to school.

The wind began to pick up as she approached the familiar sandy bricked building. Taking the headphones from her head she started towards the student entrance, stopping in her tracks at a curious sound from beside her.

Robin turned to find an unfamiliar girl shoving her bike onto the grass beside the bicycle racks, kicking the wheel and cursing profusely under her breath. Must be a new student Robin had thought, as the school was relatively small and everyone knew everyone. Some students close by laughed in her direction as the girl announced “Yeah, go ahead! laugh, stupid old thing” as she picked up her bag and marched towards the main office. Robin watched the small bun at the back of her head retreat against her wild mane.

Realising she was just standing there staring at a strangers head, Robin made her way into school, squeezing past the groups that had gathered in the hallways as she made her way towards the locker.  Her locker was on the top row at the very end of the section. It was the last section in the hallway and so provided her with an easy and manic free area to retrieve her books every morning. As she began placing the books she would need for the day into her bag she felt slight pressure on her forearm, spinning around abruptly.

“Hey Robin, sorry to scare you. We were thinking about having an extra session today during lunch. What do you think?” Robin was co-captain of Brookefield High’s female soccer team and she was consulted about almost everything by their captain Melissa who was now staring at Robin wide eyed, awaiting a reply.

“Yeah that sounds good, have you already asked coach?”

“Yeah I caught her in the parking lot this morning. She said as long as the girls are up for it then it’s fine. I think she was happy we’ve started taking our own control over practice. We certainly need more of it.”

“I agree with you on that” Robin nodded as she threw her long dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail, fixing her skinny framed round glasses in place on the bridge of her nose.

Smiling, Melissa told Robin she would speak to her after class, mentioning how much she was dreading their last period history test. ‘Practice would be a nice stress reliever’ Robin noted, earning a smirk from the other girl.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Robin headed towards her first class of the day, double art. Robin was good at art, but didn’t enjoy it as much as maybe she should. She crossed the threshold as the scent of acrylic paint and dried glue filled her nostrils, noticing how the crazy bike lady from earlier was sitting in her seat with her back towards Robin – evidently looking for something in her bag as her wild long blonde hair fell in waves down her back. Approaching slowly, she lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder and froze in place as she turned to face her. Her stomach dropped and did somersaults as her heart rate sped up considerably.

_Oh,_ Robin thought, _she’s a **pretty** crazy bike lady_.

 

****************************************************************

 

 

**Alice**

Four. That’s how many alarms Alice slept through on her first day back to school since moving. She was shoved awake by an aggravated Killian who had burst through her door just a few minutes prior.

“I have to go to work dear I’m sorry I love you, your bikes in the hallway. There’s waffles on the counter. Don’t forget your bag!” He called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the apartment, his long black coat swaying against his body as moved at an awkwardly fast pace.

Alice heard the front door shut loudly as she moved around her room. Many of her items were still packed in bags and boxes stacked haphazardly about the apartment. It took almost as long to find her clothes as it did to get her bike down six flights of stairs. She sported tight black jeans rolled at the end with a large white baseball Tee her father had gotten her one of his buddy trips last summer. Reaching the end of the stairs she panted slightly with a thin sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she lowered her bike down, relieved to see the tall glass doors with the busy city street bustling about just beyond. Her relief was short lived however, as she realised that in her haste to dress quickly and the dread of carrying her bike down the stairs, she had forgotten her bag. Fearing being any later than she already was, she propped her bike up against the wall under the stairs and pelted upwards, cursing under her breath while taking the dirty steps two at a time and barging through her own apartment door quickly - causing the key to jam and leave her fighting with the heavy handle for a sickening ten minutes. A neighbour directly across the landing, a lovely old lady who had introduced herself by the name of Edna the day before, stared at her curiously as she walked towards the lift.

_THE LIFT!_ Alice yelled inside her own head, pulling out the key unexpectedly in a beautiful eureka moment. Calling for Edna to hold the doors for a moment she grabbed her bag and locked the door, jogging towards the elevator. A full bead of sweat was now rolling down her forehead and her hair had turned even frizzier as she tried to calm her breathing.

“Are you alright dear” Edna asked as the overly calm elevator music played, “Oh yes! Just a ….uh, rough morning is all”

Edna chuckled lightly, her grey hair was pin straight and pulled back into a low and tight bun, she wore a beautiful flowing dress with tiny flowers patterned across.

As the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, Alice spoke softly “You look lovely Edna. Have a wonderful day.” Edna replied somewhere after but Alice had already wheeled her bike towards the glass doors, entering the code before swinging her leg over the saddle and cycling at top speed to her new school.

As Alice pulled into the school grounds, she took in the small building just as the chain flew from her bike. She stumbled from the seat in an effort to regain control and caught herself before she face planted the concrete. She checked her phone, surprised to see that she wasn’t in fact late yet before picking up her sorry excuse for transport and wheeling it towards the bike racks, where several other fully functioning bikes stood securely locked up. In total frustration, she threw her bike to the ground and yelled at some random students – not noticing the cute girl who watched her as she did so.

Soon after, Alice found herself sitting awkwardly in the waiting room of the principal’s office. A middle-aged woman in a salmon coloured suit approached her briefly, checking her details and requesting that Alice stay put for a moment. Alice played with her fingers, fidgeting with the silver dolphin ring that sat on her right thumb and bouncing her leg nervously.

“Alice Jones?” a male voice suddenly sounded, forcing Alice to look up in that direction.

“Yep! That would be me!”

“Hi, welcome to Brookefield High. I hope you’ll excuse me, it’s a little hectic in the offices this morning. We wouldn’t typically get a new student in the middle of the year like this” he smiled warmly as he spoke, his brown skin radiating from the sun that shone through the wide window.

“I’m just going to give you this. It’s a sheet containing all your classes, which room they are located in and the names of the teachers within. If you follow my secretary Martha here she’ll show you to your first class. I hope you have a welcoming first day” He passed her the sheet, as he turned away Alice asked “Um, sorry to be a bother but what about a locker of some sort”

“Ah yes! Unfortunately the locker we intended to give you needed some maintenance, you registered on such short notice we hadn’t really got time to organise it for you just yet. Will tomorrow be okay for that? Just ask Martha in the morning”

Alice nodded and left the stuffy room, following Martha throughout the school as she blabbed about extra curriculars.

“….And this here, is the art room. This where you’ll be for first period. Enjoy your first day, if you need anything you know where I am”

“Oh lovely…thank you Martha”

Martha nodded and left quickly, her feet moving faster than her body as she scooted up the hallway that was becoming increasingly claustrophobic with students.

The teacher hadn’t entered yet from what Alice could see and she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. The only other person in the room was a dude with long black hair covering his eyes, and he had headphones on – indicating quite clearly to Alice that being disturbed in his early morning art class was not on his list of things to do today.

Moving around the room she took a random seat, the tables were arranged in two rows that faced each other, so Alice took a seat at the very end. Noting that she still had ten minutes until class actually started, she reached into her bag intending on finding her book. Did she even pack the book? She began rooting through scraps of paper when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Caught off card by the contact, Alice turned around sharply to see who had invaded her personal space but any words that she was about to speak had died in her throat as she met the stunning green eyes of the girl who had touched her, feeling a blush spread to her pale cheeks.

_Woah,_ Alice thought quickly, _oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still getting into a rhythm and setting things up for this story. Let me know what you think if you read!

**Chapter 2**

Robin threw her head back against the bright red lockers of the girl’s locker room, a light layer of sweat gracing her forehead. Hair was protruding from her French braids as she made her way to the showers, pulling back the curtain and switching on the water, turning it down slightly to cool her off.

She washed her body quickly and got dressed again, chatting with her teammates about their match the following week. She untangled her hair from the braid and threw her hair back up into a high ponytail, grabbing her bag and rushing to the cafeteria in hopes of nabbing some food before it was too late.

She arrived there with ten minutes of lunch left and quickly grabbed a tray, asking the lunch lady for some plain chicken and salad. The lunch lady grunted at the picky order but gave it to her nonetheless.

Robin looked around the crowded cafeteria, standing on her tippy-toes in hopes of finding her usual lunch crowd consisting mainly of her soccer team. Sometimes their boyfriends would join in, other times a few stragglers from the girl’s hockey team would sit with them too. Her team were nowhere to be found currently, and Robin thought that maybe they had their lunch before practice. She hated doing that, it made her feel like she was going to vomit every time she ran.

As she walked through the tables slowly and considered going out side to the grass, her eyes met another’s. Those eyes stared at her in such a way she felt exposed, she felt as if she was now in a horrible teenage nightmare where she accidentally went to school naked. She recognised the eyes to be those of Alice’s. Robin cringed internally at the memory of their meeting this morning as she was so flustered by the other girl that she just let her have her seat and just sat down next to her, earning a raised eyebrow from the art teacher when he finally entered the room. It was he who introduced Alice to the class and Robin was dreamy eyed about the name already, but she had pushed the girl to the back of her mind during soccer training, focusing purely on the task at hand.

Now however, she was just staring at the girl again and decided to make her way across the room towards her. The girl was alone and apparently so was Robin, it was only logical right?

As she took a step forward the bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch as Robin aggressively moaned, shoving a fistful of chicken into her mouth and marching out of the room, leaving a very confused Alice in her wake.

Alice stood up slowly and tried to follow the back of her head as Robin power walked from the cafeteria. In fact, Alice physically flinched as Robin smashed her tray into the bin beside the double doors.

“What was that about?” She heard beside her. She recognised the voice to be that of a guy in her Maths class that she had spoken to earlier but his name had escaped her entirely.

“I don’t know really, she sorta just stared at me and shoved chicken in her gob”

He laughed loudly as they exited the cafeteria, making their way into the halls. Alice slung her bag over one shoulder and shrugged as he spoke “Ah that’s Robin, she used to be in my math class but she got moved up to higher two, she tutored me for a while”

Alice’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she jutted her bottom lip out in surprise.

“Wow, can’t say I relate much.” She remarked as she inwardly smiled at the thought of the name Robin. She finally had a name to put to the face. He laughed again and Alice couldn’t help but notice how his dark features lit up as he smiled, his deep brown eyes held a beautiful spark that she admired. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned the handle of his classroom door, giving a small wave to Alice in goodbye.

“Wait! Sorry but, I seem to have forgotten your name” Alice grimaced, holding her hand out awkwardly to stop him from entering.

“Emmett” he half laughed, “I’ll see you around Alice, seems like I remember yours!” he yelled over his shoulder as Alice walked down the hall. Realising she had no idea where she was actually going she stopped abruptly, her confident walk to nowhere in particular coming to a sharp halt. The bell for the commencement of class sounded and Alice sighed, swinging her bag around and rummaging through the contents as the last few stragglers made their way to class.

“Jesus Christ” she mumbled to herself, “where is that bloody god forsaken stupid shee-“ Alice’s words were cut short by a rough shoulder colliding with her head.

“What In the-“ “Watch it!” The voice bit back loudly, turning her head and facing Alice for a brief moment as those familiar eyes met hers once again. Robin stopped herself and turned around, her eyes opening wildly in comical deer caught in headlights fashion.

“Alice!” she exclaimed, looking at anywhere but Alice.  Robin pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and blushed profusely. “I’m uh….sorry I didn’t mean to like, ya know. I’ve got to go it’s been a rough day, I gotta go”

Alice stood there as Robin turned on her heels and quickly walked away. A moment of indecision crossed her mind before she called out Robin’s name and ran up after her.

“Ro-Robin?” she asked, stuttering awkwardly as she grabbed Robins hand. Robins eyes shot up in surprise at the contact. Alice felt her stomach flutter uneasily. She second guessed her decision immediately and backed away, dropping Robin’s hand.

Alice faced an internal battle. All she wanted was to leave with Robin, to ask her what was wrong. But she didn’t.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know where history was….but it’s not the time”

Robin looked almost disappointed by the question but caught herself immediately. Her eyes watered as she replied “it’s in room 15, straight up the stairs on the left, good luck” her voice cracked on the last word. She walked away again. This time Alice let her go.

Alice kicked herself for not doing or saying what she wanted, but mounted the stairs anyway, dragging her feet step by step.

Robin pushed through the doors of the student entrance and made her way out onto the lawn, walking across the grass and kicking over the ‘do not walk on grass’ sign forcefully, growling under her breath when it bounced back up into place.

She could hear Martha calling her name but ignored her shrill voice – evidently she had seen Robin through the window and she wasn’t in the mood to be told off any more than necessary today.

Finally exiting the school grounds she slowed her pace, wiping the stale tears from her cheeks as she strolled the knowing walk home. She just couldn’t wrap her head around why someone could or would be so cruel for no good reason. She thought about it enough that her eyes had begun to well up again. She wasn’t crying over this. Nope.

She shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of its train of thought and she immediately pictured Alice. The way her baseball tee sat just above her waist, the way her jeans hugged her body. The colour of her eyes, her wild hair that had cascaded down her back.

Alice?

Robin almost stopped walking in shock at herself. A girl she barely knew had looked at her once and asked her where her class was and here Robin was, dreaming about earthy eyes and long blonde messy hair. Desperate much, Robin thought to herself.

She reached her front door and relished the absence of her mother’s car in the driveway, turning the key in the lock and practically falling over the threshold. She threw off her stupid yellow converse and made her way upstairs, collapsing on her large king bed moments later. Her mother had bought a house far too large for just the two of them and the blank white floors felt as cold as the house did. Robin picked the biggest room. It was to the back of the house with one window facing towards the back yard and another to the side, facing the neighbouring home. She was so overwhelmed by the pristine quality of the house when she had first moved in that she made an oath to herself to make her room her own. Her bed sat across from the back window, with fairy lights decorating the simple grey headboard behind her head. She had one large white wooden closet in the corner and an antique oak desk that sat against the back window. She liked to work there, to face the outside world. To see the sky from where she sat, it made her feel less stressed out.

She tried desperately not to think about why she was here now, home two hours early.  She tried not to think about the gruelling conversation she’ll have to have with her mother when she finds out she got detention for leaving school property during schooling hours.

She tried not to think about Alice, false hope was no good either.

Robin pulled the sheets back, the light white cotton feeling like heaven beneath her fingertips as she climbed under, staring at the posters and awards that were littered across her walls. She lay her head back and closed her eyes, allowing a few final tears to release from beneath her eyelids and sleeping almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*************

The final bell sounded but the students had already begun packing up, throwing their books into their bags and rushing to get out of the classroom as soon as they could. Alice stood up groggily, she hadn’t known there was to be a history test that afternoon and instead of taking a test on a topic she hadn’t yet been taught, the lecturer had decided to give her the assignment due on the topic instead with Alice agreeing to take the test the following day after school.

Alice was clearly overjoyed by the persistence of the man but didn’t want to look lazy on her first day. She struggled greatly through the two hours to stay focused but she pushed through slowly, scolding herself for not taking her tablets that morning in her rush to get out the door. The lecturer had eyed her a few times as she flipped the pen between her fingers and rattled her feet against the stained carpet flooring. She tried not to make too much noise and hoped he had already been informed of her condition, she didn’t wasn’t to have that awkward conversation herself.

Standing up to leave, her mind wandered back to Robin. Despite barely even knowing the other girl’s name she had found herself being worried about her, or curious at the very least. In her haze, she hadn’t noticed Emmett standing in front of her.

“Hey earth to Alice” Emmett said as he waved his hand across her face, flashing a great white smile in her direction.

“Oh, wow! Sorry man. Was lost in thought”

He smiled and walked beside her, his tall frame towering above Alice’s.

“Which way you headed?” he asked as they exited the school’s doors.

“Up to the heights there, ya know those apartments?” Alice replied, stopping beside the bike rack and turning to face him, squinting in the sun as she looked up to meet his eyes.

“Ah! I live right down the street from there. In a little estate. With my younger brothers and my momma. House is truly too small for us all” he laughed, “Anyways I can give you a ride?”

Alice smiled gratefully. “I haven’t got any siblings, just me and my papa. I appreciate the offer but I’ve got this heap of scrap metal to get home”

Emmett stared curiously at the rusted bike that lay on the ground and grimaced, “That’s no bother, lucky for you I drive a truck. Cmon”

He fixed his glasses and picked the bike up, confidently walking across the parking lot to where a rusted dark red worn down Chevy pick-up truck sat. He threw the bike in the back as he beckoned Alice to jump into the front carriage.

Less than a minute later and they were on the road with the windows down, a cool breeze blowing Alice’s wild hair all over the place. Emmett laughed as she struggled.

“Hey Emmett, can I ask you a question?”

He glanced from the windshield to her face for a moment before giving a curious ‘hm’ in answer.

“D’you have any idea what happened to Robin today. She kinda bumped into me when she was leaving, right before last period. She looked right upset. I wanted to ask her but felt out of place”

Emmett sighed and turned the corner up a small narrow back road, causing Alice to gasp at the fields of green next to the tarmac trail they were currently driving on.

“Yeah I heard some girls talking in my English class, apparently Robin got into an argument with one of the hockey girls in the bathroom. Hockey girl, think she’s Vicky, told everyone that Robin had come onto her or somethin’. It was awkward soundin, but Vicky loves attention ya know? And gossip travels so fast here because it’s such a small town with such a small school. It can easily get lost in translation”

“Oh” was all Alice could manage as her brain tried to register his words.

“Robin is so lovely. But she intimidates the crap out of me.” He chuckled to himself as he continued “She’s so quiet but terrifying, last year she stormed the office because someone stole my bag as a joke”

“Why did she run off today then? She doesn’t look like someone to back down easy”

“No she’s not, it’s weird. Something else must have happened. Never seen her be upset, we used to be close as kids but she got really distant after her dad died”

“Oh, Jesus. How very sad” Alice remarked. She wanted to hear more about Robin but they had pulled up outside her apartment block. She thanked him and he said he would keep the bike and try fix it up for her, which earned a massive hug from Alice.

She jumped out of the truck and noticed her father standing outside the glass doors to the apartment complex, he was murmuring into his phone and pressing random numbers on the keypad beside the door frame frustratingly.

“Papa? What are you doing?”

“Oh hey pickle, just one second” he replied, quickly giving an excuse down the phone and turning around, a wide smile on his face.

“Hey love, I can’t remember the damn code” he grimaced as Alice reached across and pressed the numbers quickly, releasing a buzzing sound as they pushed through the doors.

“So, how was school?” he asked as they walked up the stairs together, both happiest in times like these when they could spend a few moments of every evening speaking about the others day.

********************

The following morning Alice had actually remembered to set her alarm, and so was now up and dressed in her favourite tight black skinny jeans and an oversized grey sweatshirt, dribbling milk down her chin as she hungrily devoured a large bowl of corn flakes. Her hair remained wild, as she had it half up with her signature bun, leaving two sections of wild curls to cascade around her face.

“My god Alice its 7am, how can you be that hungry?” Killian remarked as he watched his daughter shove another piled spoonful into her mouth.

“I’m a growing wumn” Alice mumbled incoherently, her mouth full of cornflakes.

Killian kissed the top of Alice’s head in goodbye and left the apartment, with Alice following soon after.

Alice began her journey to Brookefield and shivered at the sudden cold air that was beginning to form, noting the thick grey clouds overhead. She reached into her bag and pulled out a long khaki green coat and threw it on quickly, placing the hood on her head in anticipation of the rain. As she walked she tried to recount some information from the history notes she had attempted to learn the night before, but it was useless, her mind refused to focus on one thing when so much was happening in the world around her. It had taken her much longer than necessary to finish the assignment and so it left little time to study. But she tried, and that’s all she could do for now.

Her mind wandered to Robin quite a few times during her walk, and 30 minutes later when she arrived at her location she had come to the conclusion that she may in fact have a crush on this green eyed girl. Just a tiny crush, minimal. She hardly knew her, but her beauty wasn’t something Alice could avoid.

Seeing Emmett’s Chevy pull into it’s spot, she walked towards it just as the clouds finally burst, releasing a nice shower of rain causing both to ignore the pleasantries and just run directly for the entrance.

********************************

Robin huffed as she stormed through the school doors, barely missing the rain. Her eyes almost hung out of her head in tiredness as she tried to make her expression seem more confident than she truly felt. Last night her mother had come home late and had spent her evening grilling Robin about why she got a phone call during work to say she had left the premises. Her mother was grounding her, no soccer, no archery, no phone, nothing – until Robin had finally spilled the beans. It left Robin feeling rather empty, and so was infuriated to receive a week of detention and a soccer suspension, meaning she couldn’t participate in the game they had coming up. She had spent all night trying to figure out how to get her point across and now that she was swinging open the door to the principals office, she suddenly felt that she had not entirely thought it all through.

“Ms. Mills?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “just the woman I was looking for” he announced as he stood up and crossed the room, closing the door firmly behind Robin.

“We need to talk” Robin mumbled, her face growing increasingly red under his stare as he sat behind his desk.

“Please, take a seat” he motioned towards one of two chairs facing his desk, and Robin obliged awkwardly, trying her best to maintain eye contact.

“I believe we have an incident here, Ms. Mills. Your mother rang this morning to inform me of the circumstances to which your …disagreement yesterday had occurred. She told me what was said. I can assure you I am quite appalled that the accused would say such a thing, but for now we have no evidence. It’s word of mouth. I want this issue to be truthfully and honestly resolved so that the punishment is just, the punishment we ordered yesterday could be altered depending on what conclusion I come to today. Is that clear?”

Robin nodded, her blood was pounding in her ears as her head ached, throbbing harshly against her skull.

He stood and opened his office door, Robin could hear muffled talking before he returned, Vicky White in his wake.

Vicky looked bored, angry even as she sat down roughly against the chair, moving it as far away from Robin as she could manage.

He glanced between the two before speaking slowly, “The truth is, what was actually said between the two of you is irrelevant in this case. Ms. White, you will serve two, two hour detentions this week as punishment for causing this problem in the girls bathroom. It was you who spoke first an-“

“That is NOT fair!” she boomed and rose to her feet.

“Robin had spoken to ME, she was flirting with ME! I will serve no detention!”

“Ms. White!” he exclaimed, “Now you will accept your punishment or face a two week suspension, and I highly doubt you want that on your permanent record”

Vicky quietened but made no effort to sit down, instead she left for the door ignoring the principals calls and making her way into the reception area where Alice was standing with Martha organising a locker key.

“Just deal with it, you know you started this” Robin yelled, rising to her feet.

“At least my parents don’t have to deal with the disappointment of having you as their child, coming on to girls in school bathrooms, really?”

Upon hearing this Alice looked up to see Robin storm from the principals office, her hair flying wildly with the speed at which she had moved.

“Hey, you better watch what you’re saying!” she seethed, closing the gap between her and Vicky as she clenched her teeth,

“Or what lesbo, you gonna try kiss me” then lowering her voice and whispering so that only Robin could hear, she finished “your daddy wouldn’t be too proud if you hit me”

Robin shoved her away as Vicky smiled, a wicked smile that made Robin’s stomach turn. There was a sadness in Vicky’s eyes for a moment, but Robin didn’t care. The sun from yesterday was long gone as the rain pattered loudly against the window breaking the insufferable silence as the principle approached Robin. “A weeks detention. No soccer practice for this week either, I’ll inform coach”

“But the game next week?” Robin pleaded as he sighed and nodded, “If there’s no more trouble then you can play again next week. Try to keep the head down Robin, you’re smarter than this”

Robin nodded and grabbed her bag, putting it on her shoulders as she turned to leave.

“Robin?” she heard an unfamiliar voice say from beside her, she looked down to see Alice sitting in the waiting area. She had her hands covered by the long arms of her grey hoody and her knee was bobbing uncontrollably.

Alice’s eyes darted around for a moment before she spoke again, the hair that hung around her face framing it beautifully.

“Uh hi, Alice right?”

“I seem to always catch you when you’re in the middle of some Spanish soap opera” she remarked, causing a surprising laugh to escape from Robin’s lips. Robin was already beginning to feel lighter.

“My mate Martha here has just told me my locker is next to yours, so I was gonna follow you to it if you didn’t mind”

Robin was beginning to reign in her temper from the previous few minutes, which was now being replaced by complete anxiousness as she stared into the eyes of the pretty girl.

“Yeah of course, come this way” Robin smiled, stifling the urge to yawn.

They walked together in silence for a moment before Alice spoke, “Did you do that history assignment from last week? Are we in the same history class?”

Robin smiled, “Yeah we are, history and art are the only two I think. It took me days to finish that assignment, even though I love the subject his requirements can be awfully boring”

“I find most things boring in here to be honest with ya”

Robin nodded as they reached their locker section, with Robin motioning to the locker directly below hers as being Alice’s.

“Awh brilliant, now we’re gonna have to spoon just to get a few books out”

Robin snorted and Alice turned to face her quickly, holding back a laugh.

“Did you just snort?” she asked, with a comical look on her face.

“No! You have no proof” but she blushed as she began taking books from her locker and placing them into her bag.

“I have to sit the history test later, I missed it” Robin grimaced as Alice smiled, “Ay me too! I’m useless though, so wish me luck”

“Sorry for yesterday” Robin almost whispered, her eyes meeting Alice’s. Alice’s mouth went dry as she suddenly realised the proximity between her and Robin. Taking a step back and closing her locker Alice replied with a wide smile, “Sure that’s no bother, although I did think you were a bit of a knob head for a second”

“A what?” Robin questioned, an adorable confused expression crossing her features.

“It means like di-“ Alice’s words were cut short by the bell as it rang loudly across the corridors.

“Well there’s our cue” Cue? Cue? Robin was so shaken by her own stupid nervous speaking that she almost didn’t notice when Alice began walking away.

“See you round Nobbin! Get it! Like knob head and Robin” Alice laughed as she walked up the steps, leaving a very flustered Robin rushing to get to class. Her headache was suddenly gone.

 

 


End file.
